Kiss the Girl
by attjjddc42
Summary: Marti has a new cd, Casey's there with a book and Derek's bored with nothing to do but listen to the song. please read and review.


After Marti ran into the living room and started playing her Disney cd, that she had to have played a hundred times by now not

Yeah, After Marti ran into the living room and started playing her Disney cd, that she had to have played a hundred times by now not to mention that she only got it two days ago. So, I decided to go get a snack and then maybe head up to my room. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the hockey game with that music playing.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. When I stepped out of the kitchen I noticed Casey sitting there at the dinning room table and surprise, surprise she was reading a book. I decided that I would rather annoy her than flip through a comic book. So I sat down, well more like I flounced down into my seat which just so happens to be right in front of Casey.

I had barely gotten started annoying her, of course she was trying to ignore me, good luck, when Marti's new favorite song came on. You know that one where that stupid crab is singing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across _

_The way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Of course I hear the words, but I was already looking at her. It isn't like this song was playing with my subconscious, or anything. Naturally Casey chose that moment to look up. Our eyes met and I could see the annoyance there. She didn't have to say a word for me to know that I was getting on her nerves. She looked back down at her book and you know what, there was something about her. I don't know what, but I wasn't just interested in messing with her right now.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

I wouldn't say dying to try, but I have to admit Casey is a very, very attractive girl. I've never thought of her as a sister, how could I. I'll admit though, that I wouldn't be entirely opposed to kissing her.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

Okay, I'll confess that I've thought about kissing her before and I want to now. I'm still sitting here staring at her. No, there's no way she could possibly want me. I mean we always fight and argue over stupid things. We never get along, although, she's always trying to get me to be a better person. Sam once told me that while they were dating she always seemed to be talking about me. I guess I could just try.

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Yeah, sure it don't take a single word because as soon as I kiss her there will be plenty of words. More like her yelling at me, but whatever nothing new. Okay I guess I really will try to kiss her. I just have to figure out how to go about it.

_Sha la la la la la , my oh my_

_Look like the boy to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame to, bad_

_He gonna miss the girl_

What! I am not shy. Never have been never will be. I will kiss her. What does this crab know anyway I'm not gonna miss her. She's still just sitting there reading her stupid book.

_Now's you're moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

This is my moment. Although we're not floating in a blue lagoon, just sitting at the dinning room table. Yeah, I had better do it soon. No time will be better. Casey, Marti and I are the only ones home. So, no one to stop me, or walk in at an awkward time.

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

They got that right, she's gonna say a lot of words after I kiss her. They will not be the nice kind either. She'll be screaming, telling me that she hates me and then stomp up the stairs to her bedroom and proceed to slam her door. But I don't care. I mean it's not like I'm professing my undying love or anything its just one little kiss.

_Sha la la la la la, don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it_

_How you want to kiss the girl_

Okay just stop right there, I am not scared. Although this is not my ideal mood., but it will still work. I think it will go better if I get up and go around to the other side, next to her. For one it will be hard to lean over the table and then she'll be paying attention to me once I move.

_Sha la la la la la, float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la, the music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

I can't believe I'm letting a song get to me. Okay so I'm now sitting in the seat next to Casey. Casey just sort of looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. Can you believe that she didn't even put down her book. Okay, now I'm leaning in and get this, she put her book down and is actually leaning towards me, so maybe this song is getting to her, too.

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

I'm so close now. We're maybe three inches apart and now I really want o kiss her. Just looking at her eyes and her lips and I really just want to kiss her. I can see it in her eyes, she wants to kiss me too. Now we're almost an inch apart and that's when the front door opens and the rest of the family comes in. Casey just calmly picks up her book and heads up to her room. I just flounced back into Nora's chair. I see Marti out of the corner of my eye dancing to the next song.

**DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything**


End file.
